I Hate You, I Love You
by Swanqueenistheendgame
Summary: Emma Swan is a math Teacher at Storybrooke High. She just started her job there after living in Boston her whole life. Regina Mills is an English teacher at the same school. She's also known as the Evil Queen or the "bitch" at school. She's not fond of new teachers. They both got assigned as supervisors for the first years trip this year. I am bad at writing summaries. Please read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emma parked her yellow beetle and shut off the engine. She looked into the small mirror and pulled a hand through her messy blonde curls. "Hi, my name is Emma Swan, nice to meet you." She said to her own reflection as she gave a fake smile. " You really need this job Emma or you'll never be able to have a nice apartment." She got out of the car and walked into the old building. Storybrook High it said in big red letters. She opened the door and looked around. There was a tall skinny girl with long brown hair and red lipstick on sitting behind a desk. Emma walked up to her. "Hey I'm new here and I am looking for classroom N2401." Emma said to the brunette. "Hey newgirl, my name is Ruby and I am the secretary here. You classroom is on the second floor, at the end of the hall on your left side." Ruby said when she put her hand in front of Emma. She grabbed it firmly "Hi my name is Emma." She said as she gave Ruby a genuine smile. "This isn't going to be so hard." She thought to herself. "That Ruby girl seems nice." She walked to her classroom and got in a few minutes before all her students did. She was a math teacher and she taught mostly freshmen. She started to write her name on the chalkboard when all the students sat down. She closed her door and walked back to stand in front of her desk. "Good morning class. My name is Emma Swan, I am 23 years old and I just graduated my college. I have lived my entire life in Boston so this small town is totally new to me. I am not a strict teacher. If you don't do your homework that's your own mistake but I highly suggest you do it because that makes graduating a lot easier." She said with a smile on her face. "So, let's get started on this new subject." She said and her students started opening their textbook. The first two periods went by very fast and it was break already. She walked over to the cafeteria and saw a few other teachers sitting on a table. "Hey guys," she said as she came closer to the table. A girl with a pixie cut looked up and smiled at her. "Ah you must be the new math teacher?" She said. " My name is Mary Margaret. I teach art." "Yes, I'm Emma Swan." Emma said. "This is Kathryn Nolan, she teaches science and that is David, her husband. He teaches geography." Mary Margaret said and quickly put her hand on the chair and asked Emma to sit down. "So how do you like it here so far?" Kathryn asked. " The first two periods were really fun." Emma said with a smile on her face. "The kids are really cool and they listen very well." "Haha yeah wait until they get to know you and they start to get on your nerves very fast." David replied to Emma. "We'll see, first the introduction camp next week, to get to know them." Emma said, sounding really excited. "Oh you are one of the supervisors?" "Yeah I signed up a few weeks ago." "Oh cool, Mary and I are coming too!" Kathryn said happy. " Yeah I am in a team with Regina Mills, do you guys have any idea who she is?" "Ooh you got her as your partner? That's gonna be tough. She teaches English and is not very fond of new ones. But I'm sure she'll loosen up a bit around you." David said with a straight face. " Why? What's with her?" Emma asked. "Well, most students call her the Evil Queen, and I must say I don't disagree with them." Mary Margaret said with a chuckle. "Heeeyy stop bullying me. I can't help it I am stuck with her and I'm sure she's not that bad right?" "Well good luck with that." Kathryn said with a serious face on. "Ugh you guys." Emma said while she was laughing. "Stooopp." "I'll survive, it's only a few days and it's not like I'm that bad? Or am i?" She asked while looking at her colleagues. "How can we answer that sweetie? We just met?" Mary Margaret said. "Well I don't SEEM that bad right?' Emma said chuckling. "No honey you seem fine." Kathryn said. "See? Well I think I will survive a week with this Regina Mills then."

Emma walked to her class after her break. She was looking at the nice paintings on the wall as she bumped into someone. "Ouch." She heard someone saying. "Can't you look where you're going?" She said to Emma. " I'm sorry miss, I was looking at the pic- " "Don't you have a class to attend to, miss, Swan I'm guessing?" "Yeah I'll go already." She said while walking away. She turned around and shouted "Hey I didn't catch your name." "That's because I haven't said my name miss Swan." She said as she walked away further. Emma turned around and frowned. "What the-" she thought when she walked to her classroom. She couldn't think about anything else than this mysterious woman.

The week passed by and Emma hadn't seen a clue who this woman was and she hadn't seen her after the incident again. It was Monday morning and she was ready to leave for school again. She was wearing her favorite red leather jacket and a blue skinny jeans that fit her just right. She was really curious what this Regina looked like. She looked at her watch. 7:20. Way too early to go to school. But today was the day they left for the introduction week. She had no idea where they were going, neither had all the other teachers or students. She had randomly grabbed some clothes and stuff and put it in her suitcase. She walked to her yellow beetle and put her suitcase in the trunk. She drove to school and arrived exactly at 7:45. They were leaving at 8:30 but the teachers had to be there early because they could be prepared for the trip. She walked over to the group of other teachers and saw a few she knew already. There was Robin of Locksley, Kathryn, Mary Margaret, Killian Jones, and the mysterious woman. " Oh my- " Emma thought. "Not her. I bumped into her and I have to spend a whole week with her? This is really gonna be a hell." "Good morning Emma!" Mary Margaret said as she waved at Emma. " Hey Mary, hey you guys." "I think you've met Regina Mills, she's your partner this week." Robin said "Yeah we've met." She heard Regina saying. "Great, then we should all pair up and wait for the students to leave. "Great, this was gonna be so much fun." Emma thought to herself as she walked over to Regina. "So you must be Regina." Emma said. "Yes miss Swan. And now I'd like you to be quiet as we wait for the students. I am not a morning person. So let me enjoy my coffee please." She said with a voice that kind of made Emma turn on a bit. "Ooookay?" Emma said and looked at the paper. "15 students, that should be fine. As long as I don't have to do so much with Regina. Considering she's not a morning person and most of these activities are planned early in the morning."

The students were all there before 8:30 and they left for a week in New Jersey.  
They arrived at 20:30 that night. They've had a few stops on their way. Emma was exhausted. All she wanted to do was getting in her pjs and sleep. But unfortunately she had to find out who her roommate was. Who she was spending her week with. But she already feared the worst. Regina Mills. She figured the boys would go together and Kathryn and Mary Margaret too. But ugh it was only for a few days right? She could survive that.

She walked into the hotel and walked over to the desk. "Hi, we're from Storybrook High, we have rented 13 rooms." "Oh right, miss?" the girl behind the desk said. "Swan, Emma Swan." "Okay miss Swan, I need you to sign these for me and let me get your keys." The girl said. Emma grabbed the pen and signed the forms. She waited a little and when the girl came back with a serious look on her face, Emma started to worry. "Is everything alright?" she asked. "We are overbooked. There are not enough rooms available with separate beds. I can only give you a room with a queen size bed." The girl said. "Oh, how many rooms have these queen sizes?" " It's only 2." "Oh sure that's fine. We will discuss things." "Okay great miss Swan, here are your keys and I hope you have a great stay." "Thanks." Emma said as she walked to the group of first years. "Okay you guys, quiet now. I have your room keys here. Please don't lose them. I have room number 30 for group a, 31 for group b, 32 for group c, etc. The rest of the teachers and me will be on the fourth floor." Emma said as she handed all the students their keys. "Robin, Killian, I think you two will share a room?" " Aye Swan." Killian said while nodding. "Okay then I have this key for you. Its room 44. It has two separate beds. Mary Margaret, I'm thinking you and Kathryn share one too?" Kathryn and Mary Margaret nodded in unison. "Okay that leaves me with you Regina. I'm sorry I can't change it." Regina just looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Oh and one more thing. There weren't enough rooms with separate beds available, so you have to share the bed. And me and Regina too." "Uh, miss Swan, I don't think so?" Regina said. She crossed her arm in front of her and looked directly at Emma with her dark brown eyes. "Well I think so Regina. There's no other way whether you like it or not, it's gonna happen. I don't like it either." Emma said with a demanding tone. And with that they all went silent and walked up to their rooms.

Emma unlocked the room with the key and she opened the door. Indeed one queen size bed and a nice and comfy chair. "Well miss Swan as you can see, you sleep there on the chair." Regina said. "I don't think so. I have right to sleep in that bed just as much as you do. You sleep on the chair." Emma snapped back. "I am a queen and a bit more refined." Regina said while putting her suitcase on the bed. "Well it seems that we have to share the bed then." Emma said with a grin on her face. Emma was exhausted. She sat herself down in the chair and watched Regina unpack her suitcase. Regina was wearing a grey pencil skirt with a white button up and a grey matching blazer. "Damn, she has a great ass in that skirt." Emma thought as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Emma woke up around 1130 pm. As she looked around the room was pitch black. She turned on the light on the table and saw that Regina was already asleep in bed. "Seems like I will be sleeping on the chair tonight." She thought as she kept looking at Regina. Who was sleeping peacefully in the bed. Emma got up and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and her makeup was smothered all over her face. She put her hands in her hair and blew out a bit of air. "Pff I look horrible. I better take a quick shower." She thought. She look of her clothes and put her hair in a messy bun. She let the water cleanse her body. After the shower she put on sweatpants and a tank top. She grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and sat down in the chair. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and fell asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter Two

Emma woke up and looked at her watch. It was only 7 AM. Emma stretched her arms and yawned. " Well I see someone's awake." She heard Regina say. "Oh shut up. It's 7 AM for god's sake." Emma snapped back. "You're the one who fell asleep in the chair? I slept like a princess." Regina said with a smirk on her face. Emma growled. "I know." She said with a grumpy expression on her face. " Get dressed then? We have to be there at 8 and I'm guessing you need to do a bit of a fresh up considering the way you look." " Oh thanks Regina, that's really nice of you to say to a girl in the morning." Emma said as she hissed in pain when she got out of the chair. "Tonight I am sleeping in that bed too. My back hurts like hell." "I don't care what you do tonight but last night was your own mistake." Regina said. She was putting on a black pantsuit. Emma immediately got distracted by the view. "Emma this can't be happening. Get yourself together." She thought to herself. "Miss Swan stop staring or you'll start drooling." Regina said while she was walking to the bathroom. " I wasn't staring." Emma said defensively. " Okay whatever." She heard Regina shout from the bathroom. Emma pulled off her tank top and put on a bra. Right when she got it on Regina came back into the room. Emma could feel eyes staring at her. " Now you're staring miss Mills." Emma said and she turned around. Regina didn't stop staring and started staring at Emma's abs. Emma grabbed a new tank top out of her suitcase and put in on. Regina turned around looking a bit disappointed. Emma tried not to think much about it. She walked to the bathroom and started brushing her hair. It really looked horrible. " A ponytail it is then." She thought. She put it in a messy ponytail and walked back into the room. Regina was already sitting on the bed, with her khaki coat on. " Ready to go miss Swan?" Regina said. She stood up from the bed. " Yeah let me just grab my coat too. Do you have the keys?" Emma said while looking for her coat. "Have you seen my coat?" Emma asked Regina. " Oh right yeah I put it away yesterday let me grab it really quick." Regina said and she walked over and grabbed Emma's red trench coat. "Here you go." Regina said. Emma grabbed her jacket and their hands brushed a bit. Emma felt sparks in her hands and blushed a bit. " Are you ready now miss Swan?" Regina said impatiently. " Yeah let's go then. Regina walked over to the door and walked through it. The door slammed into Emma's face. " Nice one. Thanks for holding the door for me." " Do I look like a doorman to you?" " Well no, but-" " See, now walk miss Swan, or we're getting late." Regina said, cutting Emma off.

When they got down to the lobby. Everyone was already there. "Emma love, you look lovely. Did you have a good night sleep?" Killian said while chuckling a bit. "Yes thanks for asking. It was wonderful. My back loves me" Emma said sarcastically. " Okay now that we're all here, let's start with today's program." Mary Margaret said to the group of students. " We will start the day with a bit culture." All the students groaned. " C'mon guys, it's not that boring. I think you will like it. At least a bit." She said as she blinked at Emma. Okay I need you all to walk over to your supervisors and then we will all get on the bus." Mary Margaret said. Emma walked over to the side and Regina followed her. "I hate museums." She said to Regina. " Don't act like a child miss Swan. Or do you want me to treat you like one?" Regina said. She rolled her eyes and looked at the paper. She started reading all the names out loud. " Anna?" She said. " Present." A girl with red pigtails said. " A simple yes is fine." Regina said with a straight face. " Sorry miss Mills." Anna said. "Bailey." " Yes." " Henry." "Yes." And she went so on until the list got ended with Zoey. " All here. Great." Emma said as she clapped her hands. " Let's all go on the bus. Our section is the back." Emma explained the students. They all yelled happily in unison. " It's only 30 minutes from here." So we will be there around 9. Then after that we will lunch together. And after that you have some free time till 6 PM. You have to be back at the bus at 6. Then we will drive back to the hotel. There we will have dinner with the people who want to join us. It's free. You can also go to your room and chill for a bit or maybe sleep. That's all up to you." Emma said to them. They nodded and all sat down in the back. Emma sat down a row in front of the students. Regina suddenly sat herself down next to Emma. "Looks like there isn't enough space for me to sit somewhere else." She said. " Well I am not complaining." Emma said to Regina. "No you better not be." Regina said with a smile. Emma had never seen her smiling and it was beautiful as long as it lasted. It was only a few seconds. Regina grabbed her bag and took a book and glasses out of it. " Damn, not glasses too." Emma whispered. Glasses were one of her weaknesses. " What did you say miss Swan?" Regina looked up at Emma with those sexy glasses. " I don't think I said something." She quickly said. " Damn Emma you fool." She thought to herself. "Okay then, I'm going to read for a bit and I don't want to be bothered by you miss Swan." She said strictly as she opened her book and started reading. Emma watched Regina read. She had a beautiful olive skin and beautiful features. The bus started slowing down and Emma looked out of the window. They were there already. Emma would have rather watched Regina a bit longer but that was not a possibility. Regina looked up from her book. " Oh we are here already? I was just getting into it." She said. She put her book in her bag and looked out of the window. " It's a beautiful city." "Not as beautiful as you." Emma said and she put a hand over her mouth. "What did I just say?" she thought. "Excuse me miss Swan." " I said not as beautiful as you." Emma said as she looked at Regina. " Thank you miss Swan I am flattered." Regina said and she stood up and walked over to the door. " Group, follow me." She said to the students. Emma stayed in the bus for a bit. " Emma you blew it totally." She said quietly " Now she totally thinks you're weird." She stood up as all the students left the bus and walked out herself too.

They walked over to the museum with their group of students. Emma kept quiet the whole time. Regina started a conversation with some of the students. Emma looked at her feet most of the time. They got there at 9:30 and she and Kathryn went in to buy the tickets. " We have a reservation on Storybrooke High?." Kathryn said to the lady. " With how many are you?" 40 students and 6 adults." She said and she turned to Emma. " How did it go last night? You look exhausted." She looked concerned. " Oh it's nothing. I fell asleep in the chair and when I woke up a few hours later I saw Regina sleeping in that bed. So I decided to continue my sleep on the chair. Wasn't such a good idea after all. My back hurts like hell and I am super tired." Emma said. Kathryn laughed. "I'm glad it's just that. It's not like Regina forced you to sleep on that chair right?" " No don't worry. It was all voluntary. Although I wish I just got in that bed. I am so sleeping in that bed tonight." Emma said. " It is big enough for two people right?" " Yeah me and Mary slept really well. At least I did. I don't know about her. She seems fine." Kathryn said with a chuckle. " Here are you tickets. Have fun." The ticket lady said as she gave the tickets to Kathryn. " Thanks, bye." Emma and Kathryn both said.

They all went into the museum and most of the students actually enjoyed it. They all went outside and Kathryn stood on top of a rock. "Okay you guys, we are now going to a nice restaurant to have lunch. We have only a few options to choose. Here's the menu already." She gave every group 1 piece of paper. " You can think about what you're having so we can sit down really quickly and they can prepare it for us. We are going to walk, it is only 10 minutes." She said and she stepped of the rock. The group walked over to a restaurant called Granny's. It had small booths where 4 people could sit and eat or just drink. Mary Margaret walked over to the bar and talked to an old lady. She walked back to the group. " Okay guys pair up with 4 people and grab a nice booth for yourself." She said as she walked over to Emma and Regina. " You guys wanna sit with us?" " Sure I'm in!" Emma said with a smile on her face. " What about you Regina?" Regina looked like she was thinking hard. " Alright." She said eventually. The 4 female teachers walked over to a booth and sat down. " So Emma, how do you like these trips?" Mary Margaret asked. " Oh they seem cool. I mean it's only the first day but I have been enjoying it. Except my night sleep. Haha." She said and she saw Regina rolling her eyes. " Okay I'll stop complaining I know it's my own fault." Emma said to Regina. " Hello ladies, can I take your orders?" A blonde girl named Ashley asked nicely. " Can I get a hot chocolate with cinnamon on top please and a grilled cheese." Emma said to the girl. " I want a cup of strong coffee and a ceasar salad please?" Regina said right after. " Of course she wants the salad." Emma thought to herself. They chatted a bit after the waitress left and had a nice meal. After they were done with eating all the students left and the teachers went to the bar. They all sat themselves down on a barstool and looked at the menu. " Emma love, you down for a tequila shot?" "Uhh sure." Emma said as she looked at Killian with a soft smile. " Who else wants to join us?" she asked as she looked at Regina in particular. " No, no way miss Swan. I don't think so." " Please?" Emma asked with warning eyes. " I said NO miss Swan." Emma looked at Regina with her bright green eyes. " Please?" " Okay only on one condition." " Shoot." " I can choose my own shots?" " Alright I can live with that. What do you want then?" Emma asked. " A vodka please." " one vodka shot and 2 tequila's please." Emma said to the bartender. The bartender poured the shots and they drank it at the same time. Emma felt it burning in her throat. " Damn that feels good." She said. " Aye Swan, I agree." Killian said. After a few shots Killian left them and Emma and Regina kept doing shots. " Regina I thought you didn't want to do shots." Emma said. " I didn't but your puppy eyes convinced me to do one. And suddenly the alcohol feeling hit me and it's been kind of fun." Regina said. " Hmm so she can't resist my eyes?" Emma thought. " that's interesting. " But we do need to sober up a bit because the kids will come back soon and we can't be drunk around them." Emma said to Regina. " Yeah you're probably right." Regina said looking a bit disappointed. They stopped drinking and an hour later they walked back to the bus. As they arrived some of the students were already there. They were sitting under a tree. " Aw, look at them." Mary Margaret said. " Young love." " I remember me and my first girlfriend doing these kinds of stuff too. It was magical." Emma said. She saw Regina smiling a bit. It was 6:05 PM and all of the students were back on the bus. They got back to the hotel and Emma jumped on the bed as soon as she came into the room. " I am literally sooooo tired. I am not even sure if I want to join the dinner." " Well I am because somehow I am starving." Regina said. "I am going to clean myself up a bit and then I am leaving." Emma was thinking about going too. She was going to spend some time with Regina. " Fuck it I am going too." She got off the bed and changed her tank top for a nice marine blue blouse. Regina got out of the bathroom a few minutes later. " Ahh I see, you're coming?" " Yeah what harm could it do?" Emma said as they walked to the lobby. All the students went to bed and none of them joined the dinner. The 6 teachers found their way into the restaurant. They had a fancy dinner and drank some wine. Emma was feeling a bit tipsy already. "Can we please do some shots again Regina?" She whispered to Regina. " I am in for it." She said with a smirk on her face. After they finished their dinner none of the other teachers wanted to do another round of shots and went to bed. Emma and Regina walked to the bar, both a bit tipsy. " 2 vodka shots please." Emma said and she and Regina said themselves down on the stools. " I never thought this would be so fun." Emma said to Regina who was looking a bit around. " No me neither. The last few years were kind of boring but that's because none of them are in for a bit of drinking." " Really? I pictured Killian and Robin as heavy drinkers." " Not really they may look like that but they usually quit pretty quick." Regina said. She took her shot with her right hand. Emma did the same. " To a great night of drinking I guess?" Regina said as she tipped hers to Emma's.

After a few hours they were the last one's in the bar. All the staff were getting tired of them and Emma looked at the clock. It was 4:20 AM already. " Regina maybe it's time to get to bed?" " Whaaaat why?" She said almost falling of her stool. " Because its almost 4:30 and we have to get up at 7 again." Emma said while laughing. " We are going to be deaaaad tomorrow." Regina said. She got off her barstool and tried walking. Which didn't go so well, neither did it for Emma. They walked back to their room holding hands. Emma opened the door as quickly as she could and they both fell on the bed. Emma on top of Regina . She was looking at her enormous brown eyes. "Miss Swan." Was all that Regina said. She looked at Emma with begging eyes. Emma closed her eyes and closed the distance between their lips.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter three**

"Miss Swan." Was all that Regina said. She looked at Emma with begging eyes. Emma closed her eyes and closed the distance between their lips. Emma's mind went blank. She couldn't think. It was the most magical thing she had ever felt. It was pure magic. Way too early Regina pulled back. "miss Swan, we can't do this." " No you're right." Emma said as she pressed her lips against Regina's again. They got lost in a kiss again. Emma pressed her tongue against Regina's lips and she opened her mouth eagerly. Emma gave Regina a last peck on her mouth and started going down. She pressed open mouth kisses in her neck. She could hear her moaning. " Really miss Swan, how much I want this now, I know I will regret this tomorrow." Regina said. "Okay fine." Emma said, being a bit pissed. She stopped immediately. " I'm sorry miss Swan. I didn't mean it that way it's just way too late and we have to get at least a bit of sleep. Don't you agree at least?" " Well yeah you're probably right." Emma said as she stood up and took off her shirt. She could feel Regina stare again. " Regina please, stop staring it makes me feel uncomfortable." " I can't help it that you have wonderful abs miss Swan. I am eager to touch you and kiss you again." " Please do it then I don't mind." " I want it so much but I have to control myself now and we should really go to sleep. If we both want this tomorrow we can rearrange it." Regina said as she stepped into the bed and pulled the covers. " We could cuddle for a bit though?" She said as she invited Emma to bed. " Okay that makes it up a bit." Emma said as she stepped into the bed too and welcomed Regina's embrace. They cuddled for a bit and fell asleep at 5:30 AM.

Way too early the alarm went off. Emma opened her eyes and tried to find the alarm. What she didn't know was that she was wrapped in Regina's arms. " What the hell happened last night?" Emma thought. She tried to untangle herself from Regina's arms without waking her up. She found her phone and turned the alarm off. She sat herself up in bed and put her hands to her head. It was pounding. She totally had way too much shots last night. She walked over to the window and opened the curtains. " It's time to wake up Regina." She said. Regina yawned and tried to open her eyes. She immediately put her hands over her eyes. " My god, my head hurts like hell." She said as she tried to look at Emma. "What time did we go to bed? And why the hell don't I remember anything?" " I don't know Regina but it seems like we've had too many shots last night." She said with a chuckle. " Well I am going to freshen up a bit." Emma said and she walked over to the bathroom. " We have to be ready in an hour and then we have some new activities planned." Regina rolled her eyes and fell down on the bed again. " This is gonna be a hard day." She thought and she closed her eyes.

They both got down at exactly 8 o' clock sharp. Some of the students weren't there yet but the teachers were all there. They didn't look that bad. " Good morning sun shines. I've heard you had a great night?" Kathryn said. " Well as wonderful as it may have been, I don't remember much of it anymore. What time did you leave us?" Emma said. " Around 11 we all went upstairs. What time did you guys head back?" Robin said. " I'm guessing it was after 4.." Regina said looking at the ground. " Whoa you guys how can you be up?" ' Well technically we aren't." Emma said and she laughed a bit at her own jokes. " Aye Swan, you look a bit dead indeed. You Regina look dashing as usual. You don't seem to feel so bad." " Oh but you're mistaken Killian, I feel like hell." She said with a serious face. " It's been a long time since I had one of these nights." She said. They chatted for a bit and when all the students were there they left for a new day.

Emma noticed herself being a bit grumpy all day. She had a headache and felt nauseous. She could see that Regina was having a hard time herself too. She was wearing her sun glasses all day. Even inside and didn't really talk much. Emma walked over to her. " You feel as bad as I do?" she asked while laughing it a bit off. " I haven't felt this bad in ages miss Swan and I really don't want to be bothered. So I hope you don't mind to leave me alone for a bit." " Oh sure yeah I'll leave you to it then. " Emma said and she tried to have a conversation with some of the students about the upcoming soccer matches. She felt a bit better after having a bit of conversation. She felt herself sobering up a bit and feeling bits better piece by piece.

As they came home later that night Emma hang her coat up and grabbed a cup of tea from the nightstand. " You want some too Regina?" " Yes please miss Swan." She said and she poured two cups of tea. She put in on Regina's nightstand and she lay down on her side of the bed. She turned the tv on. " Tea's on your nightstand." She said. She tried to watch a bit of CSI. Regina lay herself next to her and they stayed like this for a few hours until Emma was tired and went to sleep. Regina turned the tv off and grabbed her book.

Emma woke up a few hours later and everything was dark. She had to pee. She walked over to the bathroom and without thinking she entered. There Regina was. Showering naked. Emma stared at her ass. "Wow." She said a bit too loud. " Oh miss Swan. What are you doing here?" she said shocked. She tried to cover her parts with her arms and hands. But it was too late already. Emma had already seen everything. " I am sorry Regina I didn't notice you were showering I will leave." " Yes please leave." Regina said and Emma tried to leave the bathroom as quickly as she could. She couldn't get the picture of naked Regina out of her mind. That perfect round ass. Her nice curves and those amazing boobs. She couldn't see much of them because Regina had covered them already before Emma could see them. "Oh my Emma. What did you just do?" She thought and she got back into the bed. "I have screwed up big time." She tried to sleep but she couldn't get the image out of her head anymore. " Am I falling for her? This can't be." She thought as her mind drifted off in a big sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

It was already the last day of the trip. Today they'd go back to Maine. Emma was grabbing her stuff and putting it in her bag. Regina had already left the room when Emma woke up. She was guessing it was because of the shower incident. Emma was wondering if she'd see Regina at all today. She grabbed her phone and put on some music. She was way more willingly to pack her stuff with some music on.  
" _Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes."_  
Emma sang when she held her hairbrush to her mouth. It was one of her favorite songs when it came out. She hadn't heard it in a long time. She danced through the room as she threw some of her stuff in her suitcase. She heard a knock on her door. " Miss Swan, are you ready? We are leaving in 15 minutes." She heard Regina say. "Regina." She thought. She couldn't get that image out of her head. She wanted to put her hands on her body. Explore every inch of it. Kiss her. But she couldn't. Regina didn't feel the same. Regina was straight. She hated Emma for fucks sake. How could she ever love her. " I'll be out in a second." She shouted at the door. She heard footsteps walking away from the door. She put the last things in her suitcase, grabbed all her stuff and left the room. "It's time to go home, time to get back to my normal life." She thought. She felt a bit sad. This meant no more bed sharing's with Regina.

They arrived back in Storybrooke at night. She hadn't seen Regina that day in the bus. She was probably in the front with some other teachers. Emma had listened to mostly songs from the zeros. The students were mostly sleeping but Emma couldn't. She was sad. She couldn't explain why she was so sad. Why was she so sad that Regina wasn't there. A few days she hated her. And now she couldn't get her out of her head. That woman was driving her crazy and Emma knew there wasn't something she could do about it. She had to kiss her again. She had to put her hands all over her body. Feel her. Breath her in. Smell her scent. "C'mon Emma. Stop thinking about her that much. This will never work." She tried to tell herself. She tried to not think about it too much. But this was gonna be a hard one. This wasn't gonna go away this easily.

That Saturday Emma got a letter in her mail.

 _The new year started and you guys know what this means. A Party! Dress up as your favorite Disney character. The party is next Saturday, it starts at 9 pm at 108 Mifflin Street. Don't be late._

Emma read the letter carefully. " A Party? At Regina's? And I am invited?" Emma thought. " This is news." She folded the letter and walked over to her living room. "Dress up as your favorite Disney Character. That's gonna be a tough one." Emma grabbed her laptop and looked up some easy DIY Disney Costumes. She was looking for something that wasn't too obvious but not too hard to make either. She had found the perfect dress after looking on the internet for hours. She had to find the right materials at the store and then she could start making the dress.

On Monday she walked into school. "Hey Ems." She heard a girl say. " Oh hey Ruby. How are you?" "I'm great thanks. Did you get the invitation for the party too?" "Yeah I did, I was planning on making my costume this afternoon. What are you gonna get dressed at?" Emma asked. " Oh curious are you? I am thinking about Red Riding Hood. My granny always said I reminded her of that girl." She said with a soft smile. "What about you then?" " I wasn't sure about whether I wanted Aurora or Rapunzel. But I feel more like a Rapunzel I think." " Aw cute." "We'll see Rubs, we'll see." Emma said and she walked to her class. "Okay class. I don't feel like teaching today, so you all can do whatever you feel like." She sat herself down and grabbed her notebook. She tried to sketch a dress for the party. The day was over before she knew it and she went to the store to grab some purple and pink fabric. "Got a party honey?" the lady behind the desk asked. "Yeah and I have to dress up as a Disney princess so, yeah." Emma said with a soft smile. "Oh I'm sure you will make a perfect Rapunzel sweetie." "Thanks miss." She said as she gave the lady her money and got back to her car.

It was Saturday already and Emma just finished her dress. It had poofy pink sleeves and a small corset that made her boobs look just amazing. She put on her makeup and braided her hair in a beautiful flowery braid. She looked in the mirror. " I don't even look that bad." She thought. "I wonder what Regina is dressed as." She grabbed her coat and put it on. She walked to her yellow bug and got in. Her dress almost didn't fit in. She drove to Regina's house and when she got there, there were already some cars. She pressed on the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. The door opened and it was Mary Margaret, dressed as Snow White. "Of course." Emma thought. "She's the perfect Snow White." "Oh Emma you look beautiful, come in. Kathryn is here too and David. And Belle the librarian and her husband too. It's getting crowded already." "Thanks Snow, you look beautiful too." Emma said and she walked in the house. "Whoa-" Emma gasped. "Regina lives here?" She asked. "Indeed I do." She heard a voice from behind her. She turned around and Emma's mouth fell open. Regina was wearing a beautiful dark purple dress. Her hair was all up and he had an amazing cleavage. " Whoa Regina, you look stunning." "Thank you miss Swan. Do you want a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" " Got anything stronger?" Emma said. "I need more than a cider to survive this night." She thought. Regina disappeared to the kitchen and Emma followed Mary Margaret to the living room. Kathryn was dressed as Cinderella. She was wearing a beautiful and elegant blue dress. David was dressed as Prince Charming. He looked kind of hot. Belle was dressed as of course Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Her husband was dressed as Rumpelstiltskin. He looked creepy and intriguing. Emma sat herself down next to Belle and her husband. "Hey Emma, you look cute." "Thanks Belle, you and your husband look amazing." "Thanks, took him some time." She said. "I'm Robert, by the way." He said and he gave Emma a quick handshake. " Emma." She said as she gave him a soft smile. Regina came back into the room with Emma's drink. "Thanks Regina, what is this?" "Just trust me, it's quite tasty." She said as she winked at her. "Regina winked at me?" she thought. "At me? Did I just see that right?" She grabbed her drink and sipped. It tasted amazing. Like an explosion on her tongue. "Whoa Regina this is amazing." "Told you miss Swan." She said and she walked back to the kitchen. The bell rang and Emma walked over to the door to open. "Welcome." She said as she looked at Ruby, Robin and Killian. They were dressed as Red, Robin hood and Captain Hook. " Hey Ems, cute dress." Ruby said and they all walked inside. She sat herself down in the living room again. "Okay guys, who's up for a game?"

They played the game for a bit and even Regina joined them. Emma took a card from the pile. "Damnit a King." She said. That meant that she had to drink all the shots that were on the table. "Oh good luck Em." Ruby said with a smirk. "Thanks will need it." Emma said and she drained all the shots. The burning feeling felt great in her throat. But she suddenly felt the alcohol hitting her. Mary Margaret and Kathryn were both lucky and they had to fill some of the shots. Next in line was Regina. She look a card from the pile. " a 10. Goodluck you guys." She said. This meant that Regina could drink as much as she wanted and the whole group had to follow her. Regina drained her whole glass of vodka. And Emma and the rest followed her. Emma could feel herself getting drunk.

It was 3 am and most of the guest had gone home. Only Emma, Regina and a very tipsy Ruby were still there. "Let's get you to bed Ruby." Regina said. Who herself was pretty drunk too. "Okay." Ruby said and they carried Ruby to the guest room. They almost dropped her on the stairs when Emma lost her balance. But Regina grabbed her firmly. "Good night Rubes." Emma said and she closed the door. Regina walked to the bathroom. Emma followed her. " I had so much fun tonight. Thanks." She said to Regina who was looking at her own reflection. " Me too Miss Swan. I just don't feel like cleaning up or sleeping." She said as she looked at Emma, daringly. Emma grabbed her chance and walked closer to Regina. She started kissing her neck and she could hear Regina moan under her touch. Regina turned her head to face Emma and she grabbed her change. She closed her eyes and she kissed Regina on her plump lips. Just a feather touch. She could taste the alcohol but that didn't matter. Emma pulled back. "I'm sorry Regina I shouldn't have done that." She said as she tried to walk away. A firm hand grabbed her wrist and turned her around and pushed her against the wall. Regina pushed her lips against Emma's. "Don't apologize." She said in between breaths. She closed her eyes again and Emma gave in to the kiss. Regina pushed her tongue into Emma's mouth and Emma let out a moan. "Oh greedy, are we miss Swan?" Regina said. Her eyes turned dark. Emma took Regina by her arm and she walked over to what she thought was Regina's bedroom. She pushed Regina on the bed and kissed her passionately. Emma pulled back way too quickly and Regina took her chance to turn around. She pushed Emma on the bed and now she was on top. "I am not a power bottom, miss Swan." She said with a smirk. " I never thought you were." Emma said. "Regina started kissing Emma's neck. "This costume has to go." She said to Emma. " Oh I agree, but yours do too." She said as she tried to pull the zipper on her back. She heard a knock on the door and they saw Ruby coming in. "I knew there was something happening between you two. The chemistry was undeniable." She said. "But can you please be a bit more quiet, I'm trying to sleep." She walked out of the room. "This can't be happening." Emma said. Suddenly realizing what they were doing. "I will show you the way to the other spare room." Regina said with a straight face. She quickly stood up and walked over to the door. "Are you coming miss Swan?" She asked. Emma stood up. "Yeah. Let's go."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Regina's Point of View.

She woke up early as always. Went down for breakfast and strong coffee. Upstairs she heard someone walking. "What the hell happened last night? Who is here?" she thought. She poured herself some coffee and walked into the living room. Finding it completely demolished. "What the-" Glasses shattered everywhere. Beer bottles, wine bottles and food on the floor. "Oh my god. What did I do last night?" she thought. She walked upstairs and found her two spare rooms closed. She knocked on one door and she heard a muffled sound. "Who's there?" She heard a girl say. "It's Regina, the owner of this house?" she said back. "Oh hey Regina yeah come in." Regina opened the door and saw a sleepy Ruby in the bed. "What are you doing here? What happened yesterday." "You put me to bed last night with Emma. And we had a great party here." "A party?" she said. "Why don't I remember anything?" she thought. "Yeah, the annually school party. You hosted last night and we all got pretty drunk." She said as she chuckled. "Who else is here?" "Emma I think, since you guys put me to bed yesterday." "Emma's here?" Regina thought. "What happened after we put her to bed?" "Breakfast will be done soon. You can use the shower down the hall if you want." "Thanks Regina." Ruby said with a genuine smile on her face. Regina closed the door behind her and she walked over to the other room. She knocked on the door twice. "Emma are you in here?" "What?" she heard a tired voice say. "Emma is that you?" "Yeah it's me Regina, and since when do you call me Emma?" "That, miss Swan, is because that's what will wake you up immediately." "Fair point, wanna come in?" she said and Regina opened the door. "Do you know what happened yesterday?" "The only thing I remember is drinking all these shots because of that stupid game and after that everything is black and now I am here." Emma said. "Well I don't remember anything at all. I came downstairs and my complete living room is demolished." "I'll help you clean up then." "Yeah Ruby is here too so I'm guessing we'll do it all together. She's showering right now, you can use mine if you want." "Sure thanks Regina will do." Regina closed the door and walked downstairs to make some breakfast.

Half an hour later Emma and Ruby came down. "Oh Regina that smells amazing." Ruby said as she sat herself down at the table. "I agree, what is it?" "Just simple pancakes my mother used to make for me." "Smells amazing." Ruby said again. Emma took a seat next to her and Regina placed a plate full of pancakes in front of them. "Coffee?" "Yes a strong one please." Emma said with her hands to her head. "My head hurts like hell." "Yeah mine too. Seems like we partied too much yesterday huh?" Ruby said. "Oh and yes a black coffee for me too, thanks." Regina grabbed three cups and poured 3 black coffees. She put them on the table and the other girls drank it as if their lives depend on it.

Regina lied down on her bed later that day. Emma and Ruby had both left after they cleaned most of the house. It was actual fun with those two. They danced on Emma's playlist while cleaning the place. It took them a few hours but at least they had fun. Regina tried to get some memories back from the night before but it was all still black. "Why don't I remember anything? What is my mind not telling me?" she thought. She took her clothes off and went into the bathroom to take a long hot shower. To take her mind off things.

Emma's Point of View

She came home after a day of cleaning a house. She had so much fun with Ruby and Regina. "Regina." She thought. She didn't know how to feel. Was she attracted to her? Was this just a friendly feeling? She didn't know. She grabbed her phone and her headphones. She had loads of tests to grade. It wasn't like she was hangover but she just couldn't bring up motivation to do things. She sat down on the kitchen table and started grading tests. After a while she had lost concentration and started watching a movie.

Monday came way too fast and Emma almost cried when her alarm rang at 7 AM. "Kill me." She said to herself. She got out of bed and took a quick shower. She got dressed in her favorite skinny jeans and her black turtleneck sweater. It was getting cold already. Emma looked at herself in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was messy. She put it in a bun and put on a bit of mascara. The whole world could know that she felt like hell today. It was Monday for god sake. She put on her boots and put a cereal bar in her bag. She got in her car and she drove to school. It was a bit early when she arrived but she had to prepare things a bit. She walked over to her classroom. She saw Regina standing there in the hallway. "Morning Regina." She said and she waved. "Morning miss Swan." She said as she waved back. She looked bad. Regina too had dark eye bags and looked tired. "Feel bad too?" she asked. "Oh tell me about it." Regina said as she chuckled a bit." "Yeah me too, I hope it isn't that obvious." Emma said with a smile on her face. "No miss Swan, only seems like you haven't slept in days." She said sarcastic. Emma liked that about Regina. She was mostly sarcastic and maybe even flirting a bit. "Thanks Regina, just what I wanted to hear." She said laughing. "See you later." "See you later miss Swan." Emma walked into her classroom and grabbed the graded tests. The students all walked in and took their seats. "Good morning class, I know it is Monday so I get it why you're tired. But it's Monday for me too and I have to teach you too. So let's get started." Emma said as she clapped in her hands and opened her book. The students all followed her.

The day ended really soon and Emma stopped by at Regina's office to ask her some stuff. She found her sleeping in her chair. She looked around in the room. She had some nice paintings in her room. It was mostly black and white. Emma hesitated fi she should enter the room. She quietly approached the figure. Emma could do anything else than to admit how adorable she looked sleeping. Emma really wanted to turn around and go, but the view had something attracting. She swallowed hard and came a little closer to the sleeping woman. She let her finger meet Regina's cheek and a shudder ran down her spine. As soft as kitten fur, if not softer. Again she caressed her skin, but it wasn't enough. She wanted more. She couldn't tell why she did it. It was like her mind went blank but she knew she was 100% aware of her actions. Slowly in almost a trance she bent over and lowered her head until her blonde hair framed both their faces. Regina's face was just mere centimeters away from her own. She could feel her steady breathing caressing her own skin. She couldn't care if Regina woke up any moment. She let her eyes wander over the sleeping face one more time then she fixed her eyes on those plump, dark lips before she closed the distance between them. Slowly as if time was running slower Emma moved her lips slightly. She tried to keep her eyes open but she couldn't. Regina responded the kiss, almost unnoticeable. Regina parted her lips and Emma let her tongue slide in. The sensation tickled her skin and it drove her insane. As she felt the need of air she opened her eyes and pulled away. "What have I done?" She asked herself. "Why am I doing this?" She put her hand on her swollen lips. Confused she ran out of the office. Out of the building to her car. What she didn't notice was that as soon as she ran away from Regina, she had opened her eyes. She watched Emma rush out of her office. She didn't know why she had let it happen, why she didn't stop her. Why she pretended to be asleep, even though she wasn't. She put a hand to her own swollen lip. She closed her eyes again and she tried to forget the tickling feeling that spread from her lips. Her skin was on fire. She wanted Emma. She desired Emma. She wanted to show Emma that she was important to her.


	6. Chapter Six

**Hey Y'all,**

 **Sorry I kept you waiting all this time. But here is chapter 6. Its a bit longer than usual and I even split it in two chapters. So i hope you enjoy.**

 **xx**

 **Chapter 6**

Emma had ignored Regina for the past weeks. It was Christmas soon and she was getting excited for the Christmas trip. She just enjoyed her days at school. Trying not to pay too much attention to Regina and her amazing soft skin. How Regina replied her kiss. Her soft lips. Those features. "Shit Emma you're doing it again." She said to herself. She had lunch break and she decided to go for a walk. She loved nature after all. It was cold outside so Emma put on her gloved and her scarf. She walked peacefully through the massive park as she spotted Regina sitting there. Enjoying her lunch and the view of the small pond. Emma was thinking really had if she should sit herself down next to her. "Well what do I have to lose." Emma thought. She walked over and quietly sat down next to Regina who kept quiet for a few minutes. "It's really nice here. You can see the pond freeze more and more every day." Emma said as she kept looking at the pond. She could feel Regina turning her head to her. " Indeed miss Swan." She said. She turned her head back again and she stared at the water. "It's quite calming." "What are you doing here miss Swan? I was enjoying my lunch alone here." "Oh well Regina, I don't know why I sat myself down next to you. Maybe chat a bit since we're colleagues, but I can see that you don't want that. Whatever, I'll leave." Emma said. She stood up and felt a bit irritated. "It's miss Mills for you." "Fine.'" "Fine." She walked around the pond. Admiring the nature without Regina. "Why is she being so mean to me?" She thought as she walked back to school. She looked over to the bench and she saw that Regina was gone too.

Regina's Point of View

Regina didn't know how to feel. She could still feel Emma's lips tickling her lips. She thought about her, running out of her office. Those soft lips. The soft kisses. She missed the feeling. She never knew she needed it until now. "Regina get yourself together. You're straight. And she's your colleague." She thought as she tried to push the memories out of her. After the first two periods, Regina felt that she needed some air from the students. She grabbed her purse and put on her coat, scarf and gloves. AS she walked over to the park, she felt herself calming a bit. She grabbed her salad out of her purse and started eating. She could feel someone getting closer to her and before she knew it Emma was sitting down next to her. She kept her eyes straight to the water. Regina was waiting for Emma to say something and after a few minutes she finally did. "It's really nice here." She said with that cute voice." You can see the pond freeze more and more every day." "Oh no, I'm thinking about her again. This can't happen." Regina thought. She put on her mask. "Indeed miss Swan." Regina turned her head back to the pond. She tried staring at the water instead of in those emerald green eyes of her. She could drown in them. "It's quite calming." "Emma, please you're killing me." She thought." "What are you doing here miss Swan? I was enjoying my lunch alone here." Regina said. She could see Emma's facial expression change. She looked sad, but also a bit angry. But she did this for herself. She couldn't get feelings for Emma. She was straight. Or was she? "Oh well Regina, I don't know why I sat myself down next to you. Maybe chat a bit since we're colleagues, but I can see that you don't want that. Whatever, I'll leave." Emma sounded angry now. "It's miss Mills for you." "Fine." Emma said and she walked away. "Fine." Regina said while she was staring after Emma. "No this is not happening to me. It can't be." She thought. She watched Emma until she was too far away to see. She stood up and put her untouched salad back in her purse and she walked back to her office.

Emma's Point of view.

Days flew by and Emma hadn't seen Regina much at school anymore. Almost like she was hiding. Emma didn't think about it too much. She was looking forward to the Christmas trip, the school apparently had every year. It was just the teachers. A whole weekend to Santa Monica. In a fancy hotel. Going to the fair and doing all sorts of cool stuff. Emma was super excited. This also meant that she could spend some time with Regina. Even if she didn't want to talk with Emma she had the feeling that that maybe could change this weekend. She walked into her classroom happily. She put her books down and turned around. "Okay class. Let's start with today's lesson."

Before Emma knew it it was Friday already. She was putting the last things in her bag and she put on her red coat. She had put her scarf and gloves in her bag in case she needed them, but she didn't need to wear it today. It was 7 AM and she was waiting for Mary Margaret and Ruby to pick her up, to drive to the airport. Their flight took off at 12 PM, but Mary Margaret insisted that they should be early. So that's why she was ready at 7 in the morning. Emma didn't even feel tired. She felt young again. She had never been to California before so this was an amazing opportunity.

They arrived at the airport around 9:30 AM. They still had 2,5 hours before the plane took off so they decided to grab a coffee first. David and Kathryn joined them around 9:45 and Killian and Robin arrived at 10. The only one missing was Regina. She was probably already here but she didn't feel like socializing. They went through security and they were now waiting at the gate. Emma spotted Regina sitting in one of the chairs. Reading. She was wearing those damn sexy glasses again.

"Emma let's go. It's time to start boarding. Do you have your ticket ready?" Mary Margaret said to her. Emma looked up and saw that Regina was gone already. "Yeah, yeah I've got it here." She said and she stood up, grabbed her bag and joined the queue. She looked at her ticket. The was 12B, Mary Margaret had 12C, and at last Killian had seat 12H. "This can only mean one thing." Emma thought and she checked seat 12A. That was Regina's seat. "Oh wonderful miss Swan. Of course your seat is next to mine." She said looking up at Emma with her glasses. "Yeah, miss Mills. I'd rather sit next to Mary Margaret too for the next 6,5 hours, but we don't get to choose, do we?" Emma spat and she put her bag above her seat. She sat herself down and grabbed her phone. She put a playlist on and tried to ignore Regina for the next few hours. She dozed off to sleep after a bit and Regina woke her when the attendants came. "Miss Swan, wake up. Do you want something to drink?" Emma heard when she opened her eyes. "What?" "What did you say." "Fine what did you say." "Well, the attendants are gonna be here soon and I know you'd be angry if I didn't wake you." Regina said with a soft voice. "You're probably right." Emma said, looking at Regina with her green eyes. Regina's eyes softened. "What do you want to drink?" Emma heard and she turned around. Looking away from Regina's big brown eyes. "A strong coffee please." The lady gave Emma her coffee and turned to Regina. "What can I get you miss?" she asked. "Red wine please." Regina said looking straight at the lady. "Glass of water with it?" "Yes please." Regina said. The lady gave Regina her drink and walked to the other row. "Really? Wine?" Emma asked and she chuckled a bit. "Well yeah, I have 5 hours left of this flight, next to you and I want to live, so please let me enjoy my drink." Regina said. But Emma could feel the sarcasm behind it. Regina wasn't all bad.

A few hours later Emma was woken again by Regina. "Wake up miss Swan." She could feel her side being poked. Emma didn't open her eyes just yet. She enjoyed the feeling of Regina's hand on her thigh. "Miss Swan." "Yes?" "We're here." Emma opened her eyes and looked in Regina's brown eyes. "Are we here already? I had the feeling i was asleep for a few minutes." She heard Regina laugh a bit. "No miss Swan, it's been 5 hours. Can you please get your stuff and stand up? Most of the people are already off." Emma looked around and saw that indeed most of the people were gone already. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice." She said and she stood up. She grabbed her bag from the top cabin. She watched Regina pulling her skirt down a bit. "How come the lady always looks this great. Even after a 6,5 hour flight?" She thought as she watched Regina for a bit longer. "Miss Swan, are you staring again?" "I was wondering how you could always look this great." She said it before she realized it and she put her hand in front of her mouth. "Well thank you miss Swan for that compliment. And the reason I look this 'great' is that I actually put a lot of effort in it in the morning. Looks are really important to me." She said and she chuckled a bit at the sight of a blushing Emma. Emma kept quiet and still looked at Regina. Admiring her. "Are you going to say something? Or did the cat got your tongue?" Regina said looking at Emma. "Oh I'm sorry I got distracted." Emma said and she turned around and left the plane as soon as she could. Looking for the rest of the group. As soon as she walked into the airport she saw them standing in the corner waiting for them. Regina joined them a few minutes after Emma did and they left for the hotel.

It was still warm outside for a usual cold December night. Emma took her jacket off as they got outside. They took 2 cabs to the hotel and they arrived around 9 PM. It was dark outside and the streets were all light up. They could almost see the fair from their hotel. It was a fancy 5 star hotel. Emma shared her room with Regina again. Somehow they were the only ones who didn't already pair up before the trip. Emma didn't mind that much. The room was big enough to share and they both had a queen size bed this time. The room had a massive bathroom with a huge shower with glass doors. Emma walked through the whole room. It even had a flat screen TV and a couch with a side table. She put her stuff on a bed and lied down on the couch. "Oh Regina this was the best idea the school has ever made. Even this couch feels like heaven." "Yeah miss Swan, don't get used to it because we're here for the weekend." Regina said as she took her jacket off and hung it over the chair. "Oh I know, but still this is amazing." She stretched her arms and got up. "What are the plans for tonight?" "Miss Swan, do you ever pay attention?" "Not really.." Emma said with a grin on her face. "Well let me tell it to you one more time. We are going to the bar tonight. Grab some dinner and then head back to the hotel. Want me to tell you the plans for tomorrow too?" Regina asked and Emma just nodded. "Tomorrow we are going to the pier. We are going to hang there all day. You got it?" "Yep, I got it. I am going to take a shower now. What time do we leave?" "10, so you better hurry up." Regina said as Emma rushed into the bathroom.

Regina's Point of View

"Regina! Can you please help me?" She heard from the bathroom, "What is it miss Swan?" Regina yelled. "I got my brush stuck into my hair. Can you please help me untangle it?" Regina got up from the bed and walked into the humid bathroom. Emma was only wearing a towel. She looked stunning without her makeup and with her hair naturally curled. Emma had her hands in an uncomfortable position. "Can you please help me instead of staring, please?" That shook Regina out of her thoughts. She took the brush out of Emma's hands and tried to untangle it. Emma smelled amazing. It was a combination of coconut and mango. Regina pulled the hairs carefully out of the brush. She could see Emma closing her eyes. Regina took the last strands of hair and freed the brush from her head. "Do you want me to brush it for you?" Regina asked. Emma just nodded with her eyes closed. Regina carefully grabbed a piece of hair and started brushing her hair. She put a hand on Emma's shoulder and took a deep breath. "You smell amazing." She said as she kept brushing Emma's hair. "Hmm." Was all that Emma said. Regina pulled a bit at the hair and Emma pulled her head back. Regina took the opportunity and nuzzled her head in Emma's neck. She placed a soft kiss in Emma's neck. Regina put her hand on Emma's cheek and turned her head to face her. "Oh Emma." She said. And when she wanted to lean in someone knocked on their door. "Emma, Regina, are you ready?" It snapped them both out of the moment. Regina put on a mask again and walked out of the bathroom. Her hair a bit frizzy from the humid bathroom. She opened the door and saw Ruby standing there with Kathryn and Mary Margaret. "Are you guys ready?" Kathryn asked and Ruby looked a bit suspicious. "Yes, miss Swan and I will be down in a minute." She said and she closed the door. She then realized that she left Emma in the bathroom. She let herself got stuck in the moment. She couldn't feel this way. This wasn't who she was. "Okay let's go." She heard Emma say and she turned around and saw Emma standing in a tight Red dress. "Okay then." Regina said and they walked downstairs together. Not saying a word.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

Emma's Point of view

"So Emma, want to tell me what happened before we left?" Ruby said to her at dinner. "What do you mean, what happened?" Emma said. "Well, Regina's hair looked humid, and you were nowhere to be found when I looked in the room. Which meant that you were in the bathroom too. And your hair was still wet when we left. So once again. What happened?" She said with a smirk this time. "To tell you the truth.." Emma started. "And you can't tell this to anyone, especially not Mary Margaret, because I've heard she can't keep secrets.." Emma started to talk slower and softer. "I got my brush stuck in my hair and I couldn't untangle my hair from it and I asked Regina to get it out of it." "Aaaaaand?" Ruby asked impatiently. "And that's it? Really? I don't believe you." Ruby said looking it at Emma suspiciously. "That's it." Emma said and she took a big gulp from her glass of wine. She tried to change the subject the whole night because Ruby would shut up. But at some point she couldn't handle it anymore. "Okay fine. After she got the brush out she nuzzles her head in my neck and started kissing it. And then you knocked on the door." " I KNEW IT." Ruby yelled and Emma gave her a death stare. Ruby immediately looked guilty. "You knew what?" Mary Margaret asked, suddenly turning to them. "Nothing." Ruby said too quickly. "Oookay then.." Mary Margaret said and she turned back to her conversation with Robin. Emma quickly looked at Regina and she took her shoulders up. Regina just stared at her and then turned away, starting a conversation with Kathryn. "I totally knew it." Ruby said again but this time a bit more quiet. "What do you mean you knew it?" Emma asked her. "Well, you two have so much chemistry, you can't deny it." She said with a grin on her face. "So you two haven't-" "Oh gods no." Emma cut her off. "first, that isn't something to discuss during dinner, and second, no this is the only thing that happened so far. That I know off at least." "That you know off huh. Interesting." Ruby said and she winked at Emma. "what do you know that I don't?" Emma said and she looked at Ruby with a concerned face. "Nothing to worry about. I don't think something interesting happened anyways. Just that you two made a lot of noise that night of the party." "The night of the party?" Emma asked and suddenly bits and pieces started to come back to her. "Oooh." Emma said and she put a hand on her mouth. "Oh my god." Emma said and she closed her eyes. "So something did happen." Ruby said and she had a big smile on her face. "Not that I remember much. Just putting you to bed and then." Emma's face froze in shock. "Tell me!" Ruby said. "I- I can't. Oh my god." "What is it Emma." "I kissed Regina at that party, we made out and-" "You did what? Oh Emma." Ruby said with a grin on her face. "Don't make fun of me." "I am not, this just means that Regina is totally gay. I knew it." Ruby said and she couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night. But what Ruby didn't know was that Emma had kissed Regina before. And Emma just couldn't tell her that. Regina was sleeping and that was totally creepy. No one could know about this yet.

They stumbled across the hallway to their rooms. "What is it with us and getting drunk, miss Swan?" Regina said as she leant against the wall. Emma tried grabbing the card from her purse. "Here let me help you." Regina said and she put her hand on Emma's. She took the purse from her hands and grabbed the card. "There you go." Regina said with a satisfying grin on her face. She gave the card to Emma and she opened the door . "After you miss Swan." She said as he stood in the doorway, holding her hand in the room to gesture to Emma to come in. "Why are you being so polite Regina? Why are you so nice to me? Don't you hate me?" "Well miss Swan, I don't hate you. I don't like you either. It's in the middle." "So, you normal me?" Emma said with a smirk on her face. "Miss Swan, that's not even a word. Now get inside please. It's getting cold and I really need my sleep." Emma walked into the room and jumped on the bed. They had separate beds but they we're next to each other. Regina looked at Emma who fell asleep immediately. "She looks so peaceful." Regina thought as she changed into her flannel pajamas. She crawled in to bed and she watched Emma sleep for a bit. Her head started to turn and she fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

Regina's Point of View

Regina got woken by the sound of soft snoring. She opened her eyes and she saw blonde hair spread over her chest. It took her a few seconds to realize that Emma was sleeping on her chest. The soft snoring continued as Regina tried to get out of the bed without waking her. Regina was almost up as she saw Emma's head moving. "Hmmmm." Emma said as she opened her eyes and tried to sit up. "Regina-" She said as she looked up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean t-." "It's fine." "Did we-?" "God no." Emma got cut off by Regina who quickly stood up. "Okay good." She heard Emma say as Regina walked into the bathroom.

"What is wrong with me?" Regina thought. "I wanted to kiss her and now I am sad because she's glad we didn't?" Regina thought as she pushed her hands in her hair. "Regina you HAVE to stop this." She thought. "Regina hurry up. I have to pee." She heard from the other room. "I'm not done miss Swan." "Well then I am coming in." Emma said and she barged the door open. "Miss Swan!" Regina said shocked. She watched Emma run to the toilet and pull her pants down. Regina was too late to look away and got a glimpse of Emma's lacy red underwear. Emma got down and started peeing shamelessly. She looked at a shocked Regina. "Sorry, I couldn't hold it in anymore." Regina shook her head and turned to look at her own reflection in the mirror. "God Regina, why didn't you look away? Why did you look at her?" Regina kept thinking. She tried as hard not to think about Emma in red lingerie but she failed miserably. "Regina." She heard vaguely. "Regina." Emma shouted this time. Regina looked at Emma as fast as she could. "I'm sorry, what?" "I am going to pull my pants up now. I'd appreciate it if you could look away, please?" "Yes miss Swan, as you wish. And by the way, I am not a pervert." "What do you mean by that. I'm not even that young?" Emma said indignantly. "I will leave you alone miss Swan." Regina said and she walked out of the room. Closing the door slowly behind her.

Emma's Point of View.

They all gathered in the lobby. "Are you excited Ems?" Ruby asked and she winked at her. She stood next to her and pushed her in a friendly way. Emma looked at her with a frown. "Huh, to the carnival with Regina Mills. Together in the Ferris wheel." She said with a smirk on her face. "Stop it Rubs. I know she's hot and such, but I'm sure that was just a lust, in the bathroom. She doesn't want me." "Oh I'm sure she does Emma, for god's sake, you two kissed." "Yeah thanks, could you *be* any louder? And by the way, that must have been the alcohol. She hates me." "I'm sorry Em, I just want you to be happy, that's all." "Oh I know Ruby, and I appreciate that. Just don't tell anyone. Promise?" "I promise if you promise you'd do the same for me." "I promise too Ruby. I don't tell on people. Unlike Mary Margaret." Emma said and they both looked at the lady. They started laughing. "I've heard she once told a secret of Regina. They were never the same after that. Emma looked at Ruby with a shocked expression. "Regina and Mary Margaret, friends?" Emma asked. "Yeah, their parents were old friends." "Really? Oh my god. I so don't picture them as friends." "Oh I know right?" Ruby said and she laughed. "Do you know something about Regina's former lovers?" Emma asked. "I know she once was engaged to a boy named Daniel, but he died from cancer at a very young age." "What Regina. Engaged?" Emma said. "How old is Regina?" Emma asked. "Oh you don't know? She's 32." Ruby said. "What, she's 32?" Emma thought. "Oh my, I am young." "Emma speak!" "I'm sorry I am shocked. I wouldn't give her a day above 25, but go on." "Okay. When she first came to this school she dated Robin for a bit. But I guess she found out that she was gay." Ruby said and she winked as she walked away. "Wait, where are you going?" Emma shouted. "I will leave you two to it." Ruby said and turned around again. Emma looked around her and she looked at the massive board. "Santa Monica Pier." Emma read and said out loud. "Indeed miss Swan." She heard and she turned around. Regina stood there. "Seems like we're the only ones wanting to go in here." She said. "Really? I pictured Mary Mary Margaret as one to love this." "Not anymore. The has a phobia now." "Really what happened?" "She and her date Victor once went on and they got stuck at the top. They have been stuck in there for hours. He, trying to seduce her. And all she wanted to do was leave. But she couldn't and now she doesn't ever want to go in again." "Oh poor woman. But how do you know all this?" Emma said as she walked forward in the queue, Regina following her. "I know you probably won't believe this, but Mary Margaret and I were once friends." Regina said. Emma started smiling. "No you two totally don't seem to match in any way." "Really how come?" Emma started to blush. "Well uhm you just don't seem like one of her friends. You're such a business woman and she totally isn't." Was all Emma could say. "I'll take that as a compliment then." Regina said with a smile on her face. It was such a beautiful smile. Emma hardly saw it. But she could drown in it. She could look at Regina smiling for hours. But way too quickly Regina stopped smiling. They walked over to the ticket stand. Emma suddenly felt nervous. She was going on a Ferris wheel with Regina. Just like Ruby had predicted. She started smiling. "Two tickets please." She heard Regina say and she turned around. "Oh no you don't have to pay for me." "It's nothing. Just take it." Regina said and they got in a cart together across from each other. Emma hadn't even noticed how high this thing was. "I hope we don't get stuck at the top." She said as she looked at Regina's beautiful brown eyes. "What is it miss Swan, are you scared of heights?" Emma started blushing and looking away. "Maybe.." She said. She could feel the cart getting higher. She looked around. "Such a beautiful sight, don't you think?" Emma said. She could feel Regina getting closer to her. "Not as beautiful as you are." She could hear Regina say softly. She looked at Regina who was blushing a bit. "Regina, blushing?" She thought. "What did you say?" Emma said and she looked at Regina. Now blushing a bit herself. "I said, the view isn't as beautiful as you are." Regina said and Emma could see her pushing all her feelings aside. Emma looked at her in awe. Regina looked away. Emma felt lost. "Regina." Emma said. Regina turned around again and looked at her. "Can you please kiss me?" Emma asked the question she never thought she'd ask. She looked at Regina who closed her eyes and slowly got their faced closer. Emma closed her eyes and lost herself as Regina pushed her lips slowly against hers.


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy with school and such and I totally forgot about this. This has been ready for months and I feel like you deserve a bit. This is all I'm writing for now because I really dont have time. hope you like it tho. xx

Chapter 8

Ruby's Point of View

They were at a shooting range and she was doing quite well when Mary Margaret tapped on her shoulder.  
"What is it MM?" Ruby said as she kept aiming for her target. Mary Margaret turned around, looking at the Ferris Wheel.  
"Look Ruby. It's Emma and Regina." Mary Margaret said and she started smiling.  
"What about them?" Ruby asked. Still not turning around. Mary Margaret kept looking at the women.  
"Look at them." Mary Margaret said and in the corner of her eyes she could see Ruby turn around.  
"Where are they?" Ruby asked and she scanned the Ferris Wheel.  
"They are at the top." She said. Ruby looked up and suddenly had a huge grin on her face.  
"Oh my-they are kissing. Finally." Ruby said.  
"What do you mean finally?" Mary Margaret said while turning around. The pixie cut woman looked at Ruby.  
"Tell me Ruby." She said when Ruby tried to look away.  
"Promise you won't tell anyone." Ruby looked at Mary Margaret with her enormous eyes.  
"Okay fine I promise." Mary Margaret said with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.  
"Well-" Ruby started  
"There has always been a certain amount of chemistry between them." Ruby said and she could see Margaret look down.  
"But I- I thought that Regina was straight?" She said and she looked back up to Ruby.  
"Well it appears not." Ruby said and she looked up to the women. Still kissing.

Emma's Point of View  
Emma closed her eyes and lost herself as Regina pushed her lips slowly against hers. It was a soft and innocent kiss. Regina pulled back way too quickly.  
"Miss Swan, I-" Regina started but Emma interfered.  
"Regina let's just enjoy this moment shall we?" Emma said and she put a hand on Regina's cheek and caressed it. Regina just looked down and put a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"What is it Regina?" Emma said and she made Regina look into her eyes.  
"Is something wrong?" Emma kept looking at her. Regina tried to look away but Emma didn't let go so easily.  
"You can open up to me. I promise I won't tell anyone." Emma said carefully.  
"It's just-" Regina started and a tear started running down her cheek. Emma wiped the tear from her face.  
"Oh Regina. It's okay. I'm here for you." Emma said and she caressed her cheek.  
"My mother always forbid me to like girls." She said. Emma swallowed.  
"Oh poor Regina." She thought. She hugged Regina and she gave in to the hug.  
"It's okay. I've got you." Emma said and she pressed a kiss in Regina's hair.  
"My mother always told me that liking girls was wrong. She made me marry Daniel. But before we could get married he died from cancer." Regina said and her voice was cracking.  
"She said she would destroy me if I ever had a relationship with a girl."  
"Is that why you dated Robin?" Emma asked carefully.  
"Well not exactly." Regina started.  
"Haha no I get it. Look at him. I'm gay but he's hot." Emma said and it made Regina laugh a bit.  
"Yeah I liked him. Just not more than friends. And he's okay with it."  
"But what about your mom?" Emma asked and Regina got free from the hug to look at Emma.  
"I haven't seen or spoken her in years."  
"But what is keeping you from being with girls now. I don't think she will be bothering you." Emma said.  
"But she will know and hurt me. Or worse. Hurt you. And I don't want that Emma." Regina said and that made Emma's heart skip a beat.  
"She called me Emma. She cares about me." She thought.  
"But doesn't she want what's best for you? What makes you happy?" Emma asked.  
"She thought that me marrying Daniel was the best for me. But I wanted to marry the stable girl. Her name was Victoria."  
"Oh I am so sorry Regina." Emma said and she placed a hand on her thigh.  
"It's okay Emma. I don't want to burden you with this. It's in the past now."  
"No Regina it's okay. If you need to talk I'm here for you." Emma gently squeezed a bit.  
"Thank you Emma. You don't know how much that means to me."  
"You're welcome Regina. I want you to be happy." Regina gave Emma a heartwarming smile.  
It was Regina this time to put her hands on Emma's cheeks.  
"Where were we? I want to enjoy this as long as it lasts." She said and Emma smiled.  
Emma closed the distance this time. Regina opened her mouth after a bit and Emma took the chance to push her tongue in. A moan came free from Regina's throat but Emma shushed it with her mouth. She breathed  
"Oh eager are we now?" Emma said with a wink.  
"Oh shut up." Regina sad and she looked at Emma with lust. She grabbed Emma's cheeks and put their mouths together with a force. Emma closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Regine pulled back a bit and bit Emma's lip. Emma moaned and opened her eyes a bit. She looked at Regina and put their lips back together. Regina pulled Emma even closer than they already were. Emma caressed the back of Regina's head.  
"Regina we're going down." Emma said as she broke the kiss. She could feel the cart going down again.  
"We will continue later." Regina said with a wink and moved a bit away from Emma.

"Goodnight." Emma said to the rest of the group as she closed the hotel door behind her. She hung up her coat and before she knew it she got turned around. Emma looked up innocently and bit her lip. She noticed that she looked more and more at Regina's lips lately. A sexy smirk tugged at Regina's features and she pushed Emma against the door with her own body. She reached down to run her hands over Emma's waist. "You look so innocent but deep down miss Swan, deep down." She smirked as she leaned her head down and brushed her lips against Emma's.  
Emma's hands leaped up to grab the collar of her blazer. Pulling Regina closer because of the height difference with her just in toms and Regina in heels. Her cinnamon scent swirled her senses. Sighing softly when she kissed the corner of her mouth and trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck slowly. Her hands suck inside of her blazer, wrapping around her waist to keep her close to her.  
"You look so beautiful." Regina groaned against her skin. Emma tilted her head to give her good access. She cupped the other side of her neck with her free hand as she looked at the skin exposed to her. She heard Emma's breath catch when she sucked at her skin. Emma's body was almost melting into the door as she stepped one of her legs in between Emma's own.  
Regina lifted her head up for a moment to look at Emma. Emma's eyes were closed and her head was laid back against the white door. Her skin was flushed and her chest was moving faster than it had ever been.  
Regina leaned down and kissed her again after staring at her in a way that made Emma's legs weak. The kiss was hungrier now and it made a moan erupt in her throat before she even realized it. Emma tried to swallow the end of it.  
"Get it together Emma." She thought.  
"Don't do that." Regina groaned against her lips before kissing her harder, caressing his tongue over Emma's.  
"You don't have to feel ashamed. I want to hear those moans. Hear what you really like" She whispered pulling her lips back to look at Emma for a moment. Emma nodded slightly before leaning up to capture her lips with her own again and let out a soft moan when she turned her head the other way to change the angle.  
Regina wanted to touch Emma everywhere. She wanted to strip them both down and just make her feel loved. Make her feel wanted ,but it was far too late and that couldn't happen, could it? She couldn't let their first time together be this quick. Regina moved a hand up between them and slipped it into her red jacket, running her hand up and down slowly, cupping her breast. Emma let out a moan and it made Regina feel the wetness between Regina's legs grow. Regina groaned, breaking the kiss and pressing her forehead to Emma's as she watched her for a bit. She was biting her lip and let out a soft moan again when Regina buried her head in Emma's neck.  
"Hmm Regina." Emma said. Regina kept nibbling and sucking as she was leaving a mark there. Emma was grinding against her legs now and god Regina wanted her. Emma was throbbing down there from her kisses. She wanted more. She wanted to trace the feeling in her stomach and find out what she wanted so much. Emma started rubbing herself against Regina more.  
"Fuck, Emma." She growled into her neck and it sent shivers down Emma's spine.  
Regina let a her hand slip down the front of her pants and she slowly presses her hand with his palm against her skin, sliding it down her thighs.  
"Oh!" Emma screamed softly at the sensations when Regina's soft fingers found her bundle of nerves. Regina brushed it softly at first.  
"Gina.. oh.." Emma moaned and she let her head fall and rest against the door.  
"You're so wet." Regina whispered, brushing air over her ear.  
"I bet my fingers would feel so good inside you, Emma."  
She heard Emma whimper at the thought of it.


End file.
